Puppy love stories
by shadowkaru15
Summary: Who can get enough of cute teenagers love stories? But this time, featuring some quite unusual pairings... Curious? Read on  D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter one: Featuring Japan and Poland.

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Medium.

* * *

><p>The Japanese boy couldn't believe the luck he had had that summer. Not only did he get into the school he wanted, he also managed to get the perfect summer job (a manga café) and best of all, the brown-haired boy smiled to himself, he got confesses to by a really cute girl, every boy's secret dream.<p>

Kiku tried to discreetly look around the gym hall, that the first morning assemble was held in, to maybe spot his girlfriend Felicia.

Well frankly, he frowned, he wasn't sure her name was Felicia, because he still had a hard time with foreign names and the well-mannered boy had thought it rather rude to ask her name again. Still, he had called the impulsive girl Felicia-chan a dozens of times now and she didn't seem to mind, so he guessed he had got it right.

_I wonder why I didn't notice her last year." _The cosplay-lover thought absent-mindly. _"And why she didn't want to meet until after the school day ended._

"Ne, ne." Kiku's thoughts were brutally interrupted by a bored pasta-lover. "Where's your girlfriend? I want to meet her!" The boy almost started to pounce excitedly.

A slip of the tongue two weeks ago had made the ditzy-head ask non-stop question about his friend relationship, some question so inappropriate that they had made the modest boy blush. Oh boy, had he regretted that slip.

"No, Feliciano-chan, I haven't seen her." He said patiently. "But…" As usual, the Italian didn't let him finish:

"I hope she's cute! Ah," The hazel-haired boy seemed to remember something, "Don't worry, I won't steal her from you. I mean, I would be really confused because her name is so similar to mine. Think I might actually call her Feliciano." The clumsy boy laughed, as if what he just had said made any sense at all.

"Feliciano!" The blond next to them scowled. "Quiet and stop pestering Kiku!" Ludwig sent an apologizing nod toward the Japanese, who smiled gratefully. _Really, I have no idea how he can stand Feliciano sometimes. _

"Oooh, a girlfriend?" A pair of red eyes glinted.

_Great. _The black-haired boy sank deeper down in his seat. _Now __**he **__knows._ The albino wasn't really known for keeping his mouth shut, neither when it came to comments or secrets.

"Aw, Bruder, you never tell me anything!" The albino pouted childishly, poking his brother, before turning his full attention to his latest source of amusement. "So," he tilted his head and smiled devilishly, "is she good in bed?"

"Bruder!" The clean-freak hissed, smacking his brother. "You don't ask such things!"

"What?" The arrogant man whined, still not giving up. "It's perfectly normal to ask that, I mean, it's not as if I ask if she has any fetish or if she likes.." That earned him another smack on the head.

The old-fashioned boy was burning with anger and embarrassment, so with blushing cheeks, he excused himself and escaped to the bathroom to maybe calm down a little bit.

_Stupid Gilbert-san! _He knew his cultural wasn't exactly the most open-minded one, but still, no matter the culture, wasn't it a little bit too much to ask such questions in public? Kiku shook his head, turning the water on extra cold.

Just as he had taken out his handkerchief, he heard one of the stall doors click open. Automatically, the brown-eyed boy looked up and gasped in surprise:

"Felicia-chan?"

A silence, thick as syrup filled the room.

"Ouch." The person (who was wearing a male uniform) scratched his head. "This wasn't like, what I planned." The blond shrugged and grinned. "Oh well, surprise!"

Kiku was lightstruck, but then he remembered his manners. "Oh, sorry, you mean you are her brother?"

"No," the green-eyed boy(?) made quotation marks with his fingertips. "I'm "Felicia-chan"." The Polish blushed and twirled one lock of hair around his fingers. "But, actually my name is Feliks.." He trailed of as he saw how shocked the other looked. "What, you really thought I was a girl?" The drama-lover started laughing.

"But, but…" The Japanese tried to take in this new information, "what about the skirts? And.."

"Well, I happen to like walking around in skirts and, "The straight-haired boy grinned. "It's not my fault I look good in them!"

The dark-eyed boy sighed, feeling a headache coming up. Then he felt a pair of warm hands around his own.

"Are you mad?" The green eyes that met his were filled with anxious. "Are you disappointed I'm not actually a girl? I'm really sorry if it seemed like I have fooled you but really, I never intended to!" The emerald-coloured eyes started to fill with tears. "Are, are you breaking up with me?"

If the manga-lover had even for one second doubted his feelings for the blond, they were washed away when he looked into his girl—boyfriend's eyes.

"Of course not." He kissed his impulsive and straightforward boyfriend. "I didn't fall for your gender, but for your personality."

"Really?" The green-eyed boy smiled. "That's good to hear." The Pole suddenly smirked. "So, want to skip the first school day?"

Kiku was about to say no, but then thought about it. _I just found out my girlfriend is actually a boy, on the toilet of all places, so why not let the craziness last a little longer? _ So instead, he nodded.

"Great!" Feliks took his hand and smiled brightly. "Then let's go!"

And that was how the Japanese found out how boring detention was, but that didn't mean he regretted anything.

* * *

><p>Next update the 26th =D Please look forward to the cute encounter of Sweden and Greece on the train!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter one: Featuring Sweden and Greece

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Low (or medium, depends how you look at it)

* * *

><p>Due to their different schedules, Berwald find himself travel alone to school on the first school day, without his stepbrother Tino, who he usually travelled with. The scary-looking boy, as he had nothing to better to do, sunk down deeper in the seat, thinking about how his family had become as it was.<p>

When he was ten, his mother had re-married and with that, the Finn came into his life. As usual, his appearance had scared the smaller boy, but soon enough, the boy seemed to get past his look and act normally around him, which many people couldn't claim they could.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked, interrupting his flashback. "Could you help me?"

The Swede looked around, but as he saw no one else there, he had to assume the brown-haired boy was talking to him. That or ghosts.

"Ja?" The blond asked, expressionless as always.

"You're going to Hetalia Gakuen, right?" The messy-haired boy asked, not looking scared at all by the other's intimidating face. _His not afraid of me_, Berwald realized, as he looked at the boy, simply nodding as an answer.

"Good!" The dizzy-minded boy smiled, somehow lazily, oblivious to the Swede's thoughts. He yawned and sat down next to the Nordic man, placing his bag as a pillow against the blond's shoulder. "Could you please wake me up when we arrive?" Without waiting for an answer, the brunette closed his eyes, leaned against the other's shoulder and fell asleep.

Berwald simply stared at the eccentric boy, or well, his hair as that was the only thing he could see, due to how close they were.

_This…how can he sleep so defenseless with a completely stranger? _He corrected himself, as he realized they went to the same school which technically meant they _had _met earlier. The blue-eyed sighed, but as the kind person he was, he didn't have the heart to wake the other up.

Instead, he found the sleeping boy's existence quite peaceful and for the first time, the scary-looking boy fell asleep on a train. Before drifting of, he dimly thought if this would become a habit. For some reason, he didn't find the thought so bad.

"You have to wake him up!"

"No, you have to!"

"But, but he's so scary! Beside, you are the man in this relationship!"

The blond frowned, wondering who had woke him up from his peaceful sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes, glaring more than usual after being woken so suddenly.

"Ah! Look what you did, Kiku, you woke him up!" A blond boy (he has to assume that, since the person had the school's male uniform on) looked angrily at his company.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, sir" The black-haired man stuttered out (he believed the boy was in the student council), "But, we will arrive at the school station soon a-and.. his voice trailed off in a weak whisper.

"Th'nks." The scary-looking man grunted, trying to focus his mind. Falling asleep on the way to school was not one of his habits and as he tried to remember why he had fallen asleep, he heard someone yawn next to him.

"Already?" The brunette blinked sleepily, his eyes still unfocused. "Damn ,and I had…." His voice trailed off, head falling to his chest. Soon soft snores were heard.

"Hah, "the black-haired boy sighed, grabbing the sleeping man's wrist. "You love to sleep don't you, Heracles-kun?" He started to drag the brunette up, but was stopped by the Swede.

"Don't." The tall boy lifted easily up the messy-haired up over his shoulder, taking both his own and Heracles bag in the other hand. "I'll carry him."

"O-okay." Kiku watched in surprise as the intimidating boy got off the train. _Looks like Heracles got himself a pretty good babysitter. _The old-fashioned boy smiled softly, happy for his friend, hoping this turn of event would be a good one.

* * *

><p>Aaah, I have always seen Su-san as the big brother-type, that would take in any kittens that had been left in rain...<p>

*cough* Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter, featuring Germany and Iceland. =D If nothing unexpected happen, the chapter should be up on the 3rd^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter one: Featuring Germany and Iceland

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Almost high (cause of tears). Cheesy, don't say I didn't warn ya.

The clean-freak twitched. _Again._ He tried to ignore the feeling, but as he felt it again, he couldn't stop himself from turning around. Still, as every other time he had turned around for the past fortnight, he couldn't find the culprit. The German gritted his teeth. _If this goes on for the rest of the year, I will go insane. _A sudden hand on his shoulder made the well-built man almost jump.

"Ludwig-san?" The blond breathed out in relief as he recognized who it was. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine." He answered, trying to sound reassuring.

The Japanese frowned, taking one of the free chairs that were around the table Ludwig was sitting at. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He didn't want to bother the well-mannered boy with his paranoia. Really, for all he knew, it could just be his imagination. The blue-eyed boy frowned. _But if there really is someone, then why aren't they stepping forward? _The strict man pretended to read his book, but secretly checked the library room if someone was staring at him.

_It could be Feliciano or that strange brother of his.. but they wouldn't be able to hide so well._ He felt that a headache was starting to form.

"So, how is the literature club doing?"

"Hm?" The rule-abiding boy looked guilty at the well-mannered Asian. "Oh, yes, really well thank you. Actually, Heracles has starting to turn up in time for the meetings."

"Yes," The black-haired boy smiled. "It seems he and Berwald is getting along quite well." Kiku suddenly laughed. "Oh my, seems like you have given someone a crush on you."

The blue-eyed boy gaped open-mouthed with surprise. He leaned forward, eagerly to find out who it was, but he knew, if he turned around, the person would surely hide. "Who?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I don't know his name, but he has been glancing at you all the time we have spoken."

_He?_ The German decided to not dwell on that fact. "What does he look like?" He demanded to know.

"Well," The dark-haired boy looked down in his books, trying to act normal, "I believe he is a first year and he has quite a unique hair colour."

"What colour?" When the words leaved his lips, he suddenly knew. "White."

""Yes." The Japanese looked surprised. "How did you.."

"Excuse me!" The muscular boy got up, scanning the room to find one of the literature's newest club members. _There. _He spotted the violet-eyed boy, who as he saw that the strict boy had got up, had dashed toward the library door.

_Of course. _The clean-freak started to chase after the smaller boy. _Of course. _Now that he thought about it, the only option had been the quiet boy, who had seemed a little bit to uninterested by books to actually join the literature club. The boy had helped him out a lot ever since the white-haired Icelander had joined. _How stupid of me not to notice earlier. _The well-trained boy speeded up, picking up the speed another notch to catch the surprisingly fast boy. Now, he just needed to figure out why the boy was so interested in him. Frankly speaking, he really didn't believe the Japanese's theory. _But then again, _he thought as he chased the smaller boy out in the school park, _what else reason is there. _

The run finally seemed to slow down the Icelander and the blond took the chance and tackled the other. "Gotcha!" He grunted as they both fell to the ground.

The violet-eyed struggled, but then seemed to give up.

"Sorry."

"What?" The rule-abiding boy blinked.

"Sorry." Big wet tears started to form in the Icelander's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ludwig had no idea what was going on, but still, he hated when people cried. "It's okay." He drew the white-haired boy closer in a tight hug, trying the method he always used when Feliciano cried. "It's okay."

The method seemed to work, as the boy stopped to cry. "I'm sorry." The words were muffled against the Germans' broad chest.

"Okay," The blond lifted up the Icelander's face to look him in the eyes, "now you have to tell me why you are apologizing."

"Well…" The white-haired boy tried to get away from the other's hand, but as he realized it was fruitless, he stopped and sighed."I apologizing for making you feel awkward all this time."

"Oh." Now it was the blond's time to feel embarrassed. "Oh that." He had prepared what he would say when he found the source of his annoyance, but as he know saw who it had been, he felt guilty for even thinking them.

"Do you forgive me? I promise I will stop, but.." The white-haired boy hesitated, but then inhaled. "I really like you and could we at least go out one day?" Then he blushed madly and hid his face in the strict boy's jacket.

This was not how the German had planned things to go, but he admired the Icelander's courage and it wasn't like he had anything against the poor boy.

"Okay," he said awkwardly, not really sure how things like this worked. "Why not?"

"Really?" The violet-eyed boy looked up, cheeks still flushed. "Really?"

"Really." The blond smiled and as the other smiled back, Ludwig felt his heart skip a bit. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing.

Apologize for the OOCness *gets hit by puffin* but I hope you people enjoyed it^^ Next chapter will be Belarus and Latvia, please stay tuned^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter four: Featuring Belarus and Latvia

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Low.

* * *

><p>For once, the long-haired girl was well, satisfied with her life and, if one was allowed to use the word, happy. Not only had her precious brother promised he would go shopping with her after school the next day, Halloween was just around the corner.<p>

_Really, _she chuckled darkly to herself, _what was more fun than actually being allowed to scare people. _She grinned at her reflection in a bypassing car window.

Natalia stopped before a red traffic light, impatiently waiting for it to turn green. _Really, _she thought annoyed to herself, _there must be some unwritten rule that it has to be red when you want to cross the street. _Not that she was in a hurry, but still, the Belarusian wasn't one that liked to wait.

"A-a-ano." A small hand was suddenly gripping her shirt.

"Hands off." Her voice cut the air like a knife. The boy quickly took away his hand, his whole body seeming to tremble. As she saw how scared he looked (and since she was in a good mood) she sighed and said a little softer. "What do you want?"

"W-w-well, I saw you had the same s-school uniform as me and I-I was wondering if you knew where the train station w-was…" The boy fingered on his sleeves, avoiding looking at the scary-looking girl.

The blue-eyed girl was about to snap and say she was no fucking guide, but then she decided to take pity over the boy. Besides, she smirked, her brother would surely praise her for helping out this pathetic boy.

"Fine." She grabbed the shaking boy's arm and was surprised how small the boy actually was. I will show you. She started to walk, the confused boy dragged after her.

The Latvian didn't know if his encounter with his 'guide' was a good or bad thing, but he just hoped the blond wouldn't rob him. As he tried to not trip he wondered where he had found the courage to talk to the scary, but beautiful girl. He blushed and looked at the blonde's hand, which was tightly around his wrist.

"If you fall, I won't pick you up." The Belarusian shouted over her shoulder, her feet never slowing down.

"O-okay." Raivis shouted back, half-jogging to keep up the pace. Suddenly, the intimidating girl stopped, making the boy crashing into her.

Natalia spun around, still not letting go of the boy's arm. "I want ice-cream," she demanded, looking him straight in the eyes.

"O-okay." The blue-eyed boy stammered, noticing that they were standing in front of a café. He quickly calculated how much money he had, and breathed out in relief as he remembered he still had a lot over to the train ticket.

"Let's go." The girl ordered and dragged the un-confident boy inside the café.

"Uhm, excuse me," The Latvian tried to free his hand, but winced as the grip only got tighter. "C-could you release my hand?"

"No." The strong-willed girl smiled in a cute, (but scary) way. "I don't feel like it." And as in teasing the boy more, she released the grip to instead entwine their hands.

_For some reason, _Natalia thought to herself as he laughed as the small boy turned red, _this boy is quite cute._ _Still,_ she smirked as the poor boy tried to take pay the ice-cream with only one hand,_ he's sooo much fun to tease. _

Some things never changed, at least not when it came down to the Belarusian's personality.

* * *

><p>AN: Leaving it quite open, but I leave the rest to your imagination ;) Next one will be Estonia and Austria =D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter five: Featuring Estonia and Austria

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Medium.

* * *

><p>The glass-wearing man sighed deeply, rubbing his temples with one hand, the other holding a tight grip around the computer bag he was carrying.<p>

"A quiet room, is that too much to ask for?" _Apparently, _he thought bitterly to himself as he walked out from the library, the usual quiet place filled with loud people.

Usually, the Estonian would go to the computer club room, but for the task he had to get done, he needed to be alone or at least somewhere quiet. If things were normal, the club room would be quiet enough for him, but ever since the computer club had gotten the honour to make the introduction to the school Christmas show, the club was buzzing with excitement.

_Oh well, _the computer club president smiled, scanning the classroom door's to hopefully find one that was empty, _it's not every day we get such a prestigious job. _

For the first time ever, the drama club had allowed other clubs to help out in the show and even going so far as to ask help from some, for example the computer club.

The skilled data-hacker sighed again, remembering to why he was trying to find a quiet room. As the president, it was his job to come up with the text that would be showing on the introduction and choosing which photos would be showing on the big screen as the presentation of the actors would be given. _And that, _he had realized as he saw the 300 photos the drama club president had given him, _would not be an easy task._

He waved to his brother, who was at the other side of the window that he passed, but as his younger brother didn't seem to notice him, so he dropped his hand. _Really, _he thought to himself, _ever since he starting hanging out with that Russian girl he has been completely in his own world. _The blond sighed, but decided not to think too much about it.

At last, just when he was about to give up, he spotted a closed door, where it seemed to be dark inside. Knocking, with his fingers crossed, the blond almost sung with joy as no one answered. He then opened the door and stepped inside, his finger finding the light switch.

"Ah!" He shouted in surprise as he found a pair of brown eyes watching him.

"Hello." The brown-haired boy greeted from the grand piano he sat in front of.

"H-hello." The Estonian replied, his voice shaking a bit from the surprise he had got. "I'm sorry, I thought this room was empty."

"Oh, not at all, it's my fault for not answering when you knocked." The brunette frowned slightly and almost as if he talked to himself mumbled. "I don't seem to get the third part right. Why?"

Eduard realized he hadn't even introduced himself. "Uhm, excuse me, but I'm Eduard von Bock, second year student, sir."

"Ah, the computer club president, right?" The brunette smiled slightly, offering his hand. "I'm Roderich Edelstein, vice council president. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Of course the blond had seen the vice president before, but they had never actually spoken before. _He seems like a nice guy. _The computer-expert shook the other's hand. "Uhm. Pardon me for asking, but would you mind if I used this room?" As he saw the pianist confused expression, he added nervously: "I mean, if it's not a problem, but I really need a quiet room to get my work done."

"Of course!" The brunette smiled lightly. "If you don't mind that I play the grand piano, that is."

"Not at all!" The Estonian smiled, relieved to finally find a room he could use. "And I promise I won't bother you either."

"Good." Roderich nodded, stretching his fingers before placing them on the blank keys. "Then I hope you will enjoy my playing."

Eduard laughed softly, before sitting down on the floor, placing his computer in his lap and as he waited for it to start, he listened to the sound of the brunette playing.

_Wow, _the computer-expert was amazed by how nice it sounded, _he's really good. _Not that he knew that much about piano playing, but since the pianist didn't even use any notes, he had to be know the song really well. The Estonian knew he had to do his work, but he couldn't help but to listen to the wonderful melody the brunette was playing.

"Did you like it?" Roderich asked the computer-expert softly as the song ended.

The blue-eyed boy snapped his eyes opened, looking at the other before a big, warm smile spread across his face. "That was amazing." He said, still mesmerized. "Really, I usually don't listen to this kind of music, but I really liked this. What was it?"

"Beethoven." The pianist smiled, almost shyly. "It's one of my favourite composers."

"It was perfect." Eduard said honestly.

"Would you," The brunette seemed to hesitate, "like to hear another song of him?"

"Sure." The blond didn't know why, but seeing the vice presidents fingers dance over the keys made him feel calm and secure at the same time. He felt as if he could sit all day and listen to the skilled piano player's music.

The pianist smiled lightly, before starting to play again and the Estonian was enchanted once more.

* * *

><p>AN: So hope you liked it =D Next chapter will include Poland and Lithuania, please look forward to it^^


	6. Chapter 6

Apologize for the prewiev last time, it should have been Switzerland and Lithuania *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: This is an AU story, set in a school. I wrote this story as a birthday present to one of my best (and craziest) friend, so please don't flame if you don't like the pairing. Each chapter will feature a different pairing, both boyxboy and boyxgirl. You have been warned. I don't own Hetalia (surprise? xD ). 'Nuff said. Let the crack begin.

Chapter five: Featuring Switzerland and Lithuania

Level of cotton-sweet sugarness: Medium.

* * *

><p>The peace-lover knew his strong points well, but he also knew his own weakness. And, he swallowed, re-reading the letter for the hundred time, answering love letters was not one of his strong points.<p>

_Would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? I would really like to show you this restaurant. If you have time, then please wait at the school gates after school for me._

The letter hold no clues of who had wrote it, but as his little sister had said when she read the letter, it had to be a girl who wanted to go out with him.

"Really," The glass-wearing boy sighed impatiently, "just stop worrying and go on that dinner."

"Shut up." The Swiss scowled, "and why do I have to eat with you?"

"Brother!" The gentle girl whispered, trying to calm her brother down. "It was me who invited him, I thought it would be fun to eat just the three of us again! Since Roderich won't be here on Christmas Eve." The blonde looked so sad that the hot-tempered boy regretted his harsh words and said. "Fine, I guess it can't hurt once in a while."

The humble girl smiled, relieved that at least this time her brother was holding back his temper. She looked around the school dining room, wondering who had sent the letter to her brother. Instead, she spotted that one glass-wearing boy was looking at their table and as they made eye contact she smiled and waved. The boy hesitated, but then he made his way over to where the three sat.

"Hello." The boy hesitated slightly before sitting down next to the vice president.

"Hello Eduard." Roderich smiled and Lili watched in surprise how the other boy smiled back.

"You two know each other?" She asked surprised.

"Yes," the Austrian said, still looking at the blond boy. "By accident we happened to meet."

"Yes, I had the pleasure to listen to his piano playing." Eduard smiled and started cutting his beef. "He's really good."

"Don't flatter him." The Swiss muttered, gulping down his milk.

"I'm not!" The blond protested loudly and then, when he saw the others' surprised looks, he blushed and stammered. "I-I mean, he is really good and I really hope I will have the pleasure to listen to him again."

"I'm sure we can make that happen." The pianist smiled and with sudden burst of female intuition, the girl realized the two boys were in love with each other, but, she giggled softly, neither of them seemed to realize it.

"What is it, sister?" The peace-lover raised one eyebrow at his sister's strange behavior.

"Nothing." Lili smiled, wondering how long it would take for her favourite council member to realize that he was in love.

"Well, I'm done, so I will leave." The Swiss got up, taking up his tray and disposing of the trash before putting the tray on the pile of dirty trays to be washed.

As he was walking to his next class, he heard someone shout his name.

"Vash!" He turned around and was surprised as he didn't recognize the boy.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked confused.

"No." The brunette shook his head and then smiled."I'm Toris von Bock and I have admired your hard work for quite a while now."

"You mean my work in the peace club?" The Swiss tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes." The brunette smiled. "I really love how determinate you are at your work."

"Thank you." The blond said awkwardly, not used to being praised for his work. Usually, people screamed at him for trying to shoot them. Not that he actually tried to kill them, just make them listen. Though, so far, no one had seen it from his point of view.

"So, you got my letter?"Toris asked, still smiling.

"Your letter? Oh." The green-eyed boy's eye widened and he gasped. "It was from you?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure if I would see you today, so I decided to send you the letter, just in case." The blue-eyed boy's smile widened and he asked hopefully. "Can you make it?"

"Yes," The peace-lover answered, still processing the new information, not actually thinking about what he said.

"Good!" The brunette smiled brightly, before leaning forward to whisper in the Swiss' ear. "It's a date then." Toris chuckled slightly before leaving.

_W-what was that? _Vash had no idea what just had happened, only that he somehow, had gotten a date. With a guy. _Well, he __**was **__cute at least. _His mind told him.

"Shut up, he muttered, a blush starting to show on his cheeks. "Just… shut up." The people around him wonder if the gunpowder had at last made the peace-lover go insane.

* * *

><p>Aaand that's it for the week, please look forward to some DenmarkxTurkey next week =D<p> 


End file.
